


SECRET-aria

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Semi-AU] Harry sabe que puede poner su vida y secretos en manos de Felicia Hardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SECRET-aria

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Spider-man pertenecen a Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Marc Webb, Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment y Columbia Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

El día laboral estaba a punto de terminar cuando Felicia escuchó el “tap, tap” en la ventana de la oficina de Harry. Hizo una pausa, respiró profundo y siguió con su trabajo en el archivero.

A sus espaldas, Harry se levantó de su silla para abrir la ventana detrás de su escritorio, Spider-man se atoró en las persianas e hizo un gran escándalo para quitarlas del camino. Felicia, observando la escena reflejada en el monitor apagado de su computadora, estuvo segura de que sólo lo hacía por lucirse delante de su jefe, que reía encantado.

Spider-man se libró de las persianas y saltó al interior de la oficina; levantó parte de su máscara y se inclinó para besar a Harry en los labios. Felicia sintió las mejillas calientes. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y Spider-man reparó en ella. La saludó con la mano —ella dudó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo—, sujetó a Harry y ambos se marcharon por la ventana, ésta vez esquivando las persianas con cínica maestría.

Felicia ya no estaba sorprendida: una variante de esa escena se había repetido casi diario delante de ella durante todo el mes, desde que Harry había retomado su cargo como presidente de Oscorp.

Ella no tenía idea de cuál era la identidad del hombre bajo la máscara y, siendo sincera, tampoco quería saberla. Sólo le alegraba la idea de que Harry estuviera sano y salvo, después del incidente en el que Menken le había inyectado veneno de arañas radioactivas y casi había conseguido matarlo, y feliz.

A juzgar por lo que acababa de ver, _my feliz._

Terminó su trabajo, recogió sus cosas y luego se dirigió a la oficina de Harry para cerrar la ventana y asegurarse de que nada importante se hubiera quedado a la mano de los viejos seguidores de Menken, que aún abundaban en la empresa. No, todo en orden. Se colgó su bolso del hombro y se marchó.

Estaba a punto de tomar el elevador cuando vio a uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa intentando colarse a las oficinas principales.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? —inquirió, sonando lo más amable posible.

El hombre la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo quería saber si Harry ya se marchó.

—Hace diez minutos, señor.

El hombre fingió sorpresa. Felicia palpó la llave de las oficinas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se alegró de que esa fuera la única copia, aparte de la de Harry.

—Últimamente no lo he visto salir, es como si pudiera hacerse invisible —murmuró el hombre, rechinando los dientes. Se marchó. ¿Estaban vigilando a Harry? No era nada sorprendente.

Felicia respiró profundo.

—Tal vez saltó por la ventana —dijo entre dientes y subió al elevador.


End file.
